Heart of the Storm
by Richard Penn
Summary: At the final Battle two strangers appear to help defend Hogwarts and Harry defeat Voldemort, one stays and one disappears only to return years later just in time to help save the wizarding world from a threat that is greater then the Dark Lord ever was.


**A/N: This idea has been rolling in my head for a few days now so I thought id type out the first chapter and see what you all think.**

**Now this first takes place in DH at the battle of Hogwarts, What would happen if a storm elemental had showed up and helped and then something happened to that help. Sorry but it'll be the movie version primarily it was awesome but also cause I didn't bring my book with me to college.**

**So here it is.**

**Chapter 1**

In the court yard of the prestigious school of magic were teachers and citizens of the nearby village prepared for a siege of death eaters and the Dark Lord himself. As Professor McGonagall and the other teachers made a shield around the school, a bolt of lightning hit the middle of the courtyard.

From the flash of the bolt emerged two figures one stout with deep red hair and short beard, the other tall with a cowl over his face. What astonished and frightened the wizards and witches of Hogwarts was that were dressed for battle.

The short one was in chainmail with a deep green short sleeve shirt over it, on his legs he wore tan breeches, a cloak around his shoulders, he held two axes in each hand, and as he walked forward with his companion neither boots made a sound.

The other man was dressed in grey robes, and cloak that had a few of the muggleborns reminiscent of the popular movies from the seventies and eighties. (**Imagine grey Jedi robes**). The cowl cast a shadow over his face so the others couldn't see his identity. On his side he carried a sword of dwarven tempered steel, with a black leather hilt.

Both men walked up to Professor McGonagall, who had fear in her eyes as she felt the magical power of the hooded man. She was surprised however when both kneeled before her. "Professor, we are here to aid you in fighting the Dark Lord and his armies" the shorter man said in a gruff voice. The taller man quickly turned and raised his arms, bolts of lightning shot from the ground and layered the inside of the barrier. "I am Orsin Hammersteele of the dwarven clans; I am what my people call a Terramancer, or an earth mage to you. That" Orsin pointed to the man surrounded by lightning, "is Allen Stormraven, a Tempestmancer or storm mage, we will help in anyway necessary."

As soon as those words were out of Orsin's mouth the barrier that the teachers had put up feel with a boom. Soon there were the black smoky shapes of Death Eaters were coming towards the school, but with the sound of a bug zapper the dark wizards that tried to get in were electrocuted by Allen's lightning barrier.

Allen stood there looking for a target, using his magical sense to weed out the darkest of magical signatures; he paused as he found two identical signatures sitting up on the cliff. Though one was more powerful than the smaller. As a started he sent a small tornado towards the smaller of the evil power, only for the larger of the two too deflect it in to the Death Eater ranks. The tornado tore through the ranks cutting it in half, while it didn't do what it was meant for but the tornado was effective. Taking a risk Allen pulled on his power and felt the jolt of him calling down a lightning bolt, the bolt hit the smaller source and in a blinding flash of light the smaller source which Allen could now recognize as a large snake, was evaporated.

Once the light faded the dark army surged forward disregarding the battalion of stone guardians, and the giants that were making their way through said battalion. Orsin ran forward and raising both axes, brought them down in the bridge, while using his Terramancer abilities destroyed the bridge sending the giants and dark wizards plummeting to their death in the ravine below. For the dark wizards who tried to escape by apparating were pummeled by the pieces if the fallen bridge.

Allen drew his sword and let down the lightning barrier and what was left of the dark army came into the courtyard their numbers dwindling from several hundred down to only fifty of the inner circle.

Voldemort was pissed, all of his plans had been for not. Snape even defected probably trying to help the Potter brat. He knew he was only down to himself, all of his soul fragments having been destroyed. Voldemort's eyes landed on the hooded figure and the dwarf both with weird powers and muggle looking weapons.

"Tom!" a voice rang out in the crowded court yard. All eyes turned toward Harry who was followed by Snape. After a few taunts from both Harry and Tom an epic duel started and ended when Bellatrix LeStrange interfered and Voldemort used that opportunity to send the death curse at the Chosen One, making him drop dead to the ground.

All movement stopped as Voldemort seemed to have stumbled, and using that split second advantage Allen leapt forward his sword dangling centimeters from Voldemort's throat. Sparks radiated off the blade, "Don't move Thomas Marvolo Riddle, according to the laws of magic you are found guilty, your sentence is eternal damnation of what little soul you have left." No one said anything, the voice under the hood couldn't have been older then eighteen.

Whispers began when Allen felt movement behind him, when he turned his head for a fraction of a second Voldemort used that and used a deadly concussive curse to blast him back. Though Allen regained his balance, his hood fell and everyone saw what was underneath. His hair was dark and near shoulder length, his eyes didn't have one color to them but shifted between grey and blue with an odd flash of lightning every so often.

The movement that caused Allen's distraction was Harry Potter standing back up after getting hit with the killing curse. And in that second everything froze, Voldemort's eyes widened as the boy stood there defiantly. Next thing he knew his arms and legs were being sealed in rock, Voldemort laid there helpless and defenseless.

"Mr. Potter, it is your destiny to destroy this creature but it is my duty to do the same, I propose we achieve our goals at the same time" Allen came forward and stood next to the young wizard, sword in hand. With a nod from the Chosen One both boys walked forward to the screaming and struggling Lord Voldemort, Allen placed the point of his sword over, biologically speaking, where his heart would be, and Harry pointed his wand at the man that had tormented his life since he was one. With a head nod it happened but not the way you'd think, the moment the sword was stabbed into the chest there was a third flash of light and Allen was gone. But more importantly Voldemort was gone for good. There could finally be peace.

Snape stayed on as headmaster, seeing as he didn't die and all, and now seeing as he didn't have to put on a show he was nicer towards the students. Not much but it was an improvement. Remus and Tonks were free to raise young Teddy and help support and guide Harry and the others. Fred and George's business boomed and grew till they bought out Zonko's, and expanded across the globe with a branch in every major wizarding village in the world. It's close to the same with all the others who lived because of the strangers help. People never forgot Allen Stormraven or what he did for all those in the battle.

Without Allen, Orsin stayed at Hogwarts as the assistant game keeper. Every day the dwarf would go to where a small monument was erected in honor of the young man who saved so many lives. It was a simple marble slab with Allen's sword stabbed into it. And so it went on that way for nearly thirty years until one day Orsin was walking along the edge of the forest keeping students out and the creatures in, when there was an earth quaking rumble and a bolt of lightning once again striking the courtyard.

Forgetting his job Orsin flat out ran to the court yard, he arrived just as Professor Snape did; he was the last one that was still teaching there that was a teacher during the war. Both were shocked to see a young man in grey robes and a cloak with stormy eyes standing there looking confused. When Orsin ran up to him Allen looked startled "Orsin why do you look so old?" his voiced wavered with uncertainty.

"Allen you have been gone for twenty-seven years" at that statement the Tempestmancer promptly fainted.

**A/N: So? Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Please review!**


End file.
